Signs of Love
by asa-chan
Summary: This fic contains various drabbles of Beyblade. Pairing: KaiTakao. Please R


**Various drabbles**

****

**Note:** This fic contains several drabbles of Beyblade. Please R&R! These little one-shots are stands off, don't link them 

with each other (Help?) 

****

**Warning:** PG, fluff, cuteness, sappiness, Shonen Ai 

****

**Pairing:** For god's sake, it's Kai/Takao 

****

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade 

----------------------------------------- 

****

**Kai's favorite Color**

________________________________ 

Kai really, really likes the color blue. The sky is blue, his face-paint is blue, his beyblade is blue, the color of his favorite flower is blue. 

Yes, he likes the color blue. Corn blue, navy blue, aquamarine, sapphire, cobalt blue, Prussian blue, smoky blue. He likes every one of them, but he totally adores and worships the smoky blue. Why? 

Because smoky blue was Takao's eye color. 

That's why Kai loves the color blue so much. 

Because Kai loves Takao with all his heart. 

---------------------------------------- 

****

**Never**

______________________________________ 

Kai woke up with a start, drenched in his own sweat. He just had a bad nightmare, horrifying and fearful, where his deepest hidden fear came true. 

His crimson eyes were wide, as he ran a hand trough his sweat-soaked slated hair. He looked through the window and stared at the silver glowing moon, eyes unreadable. He hugged himself tightly, muscular arms shaking and face even paler than usual. He turned away and stared at the person next to him, who was sleeping peacefully, face relaxed. 

Kai smiled gently, eyes warm, and stroked the soft tanned skin of his precious person. He played with the dark blue bangs of the sleeping beauty and touched his lover's nose with own, a short Eskimo kiss. 

A sign of affection. 

__

_Losing Takao?_

**__**

**_Never_**

--------------------------------------- 

****

**Ohayo Gozaimasu**

_____________________________________________ 

After Kai woke up and spent quite a time in his comfy bed, he came to the conclusion that he had to show Takao his appreciation. He was really thankful, after all, Takao had always forgiven him. Him, the cold traitor, who switched teams whenever he had the chance and who was generally a moody jerk. 

Yes, he simply had to show Takao, that he was really thankful. But the question was, how? 

Kai stood up and dressed himself. As he locked the door to his room, he was still thinking about this problem, as he bumped into a whistling Takao on the hotel corridor. 

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu Kai!" Said Takao cheerfully, not really expecting an answer. 

Takao just wanted to continue his way, but stopped in his tracks when a nervous sounding voice replied: "Ohayo gozaimasu." [1] 

Takao whirled around, blue eyes almost bulging out of his head, Kai gave him a tiny, but beautiful smile. 

Kai's ruby-red eyes softened for a second, before they hardened again. Kai turned on his heel and quickly stalked away, the white scarf fluttering behind him. His bangs hiding his blush. 

"Wow." 

Was all what Takao could say. He slowly slid down to the ground and just sat there, dazed. 

And Max found him, in this position, a few minutes later. 

"Hey Takao! What are you doing?" Max asked, his eyebrows raised. His eyebrows went even higher, when Takao gave him a goofy, but very pleased smile. 

"Oh, nothing...., I just saw something so amazing, so magnificent, that I was lost in my thoughts for a second. Oh and Ohayo gozaimasu Max!" Grinned Takao, cheeks tinted red. 

**__**

**_"Ohayo gozaimasu!"_**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

[1] - It means 'Good Morning' 

-------------------------------------- 

****

**Burning Storm**

_____________________________________ 

Kai stared at his scarf, lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed. The pale hand holding the scarf clenched for a short moment, before relaxing again. 

With a deep sigh, he dropped his white as the snow scarf, which had accompanied him from his unhappy, early childhood to his finally happy adult age, into the bad smelling trashcan. For Kai, it wasn't a simply piece of clothing, it was a reassuring barrier, used to protect himself from the cruel world, something that kept his frozen soul warm. 

Kai stiffened for a moment, when he felt a warm, so warm, pair of arms encircle his broad, shivering shoulders. Then he dropped his guard and let a small smile slip past his ice cold mask. 

He didn't need his scarf anymore, after all, he had his Takao. 

And Takao's body, love and soul was all he needed. 

"Come Kai, you will freeze to death if you stay outside any longer. I don't want you to catch a cold. You're always so snappy, when you're sick." Takao's gentle voice whispered and Kai let himself led away. "Let's go home." Smiled Takao, his petite hand holding Kai's. 

The red-eyed teen closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again. 

No, he wasn't cold anymore. He never would be cold anymore, because Takao would be there, to keep his smoldering fire alive, with his wind. 

Fire and Wind...., means... 

**__**

**_Burning Storm_**

------------------------------------- 

****

**Time**

____________________________________ 

Kai was pacing anxiously, glancing at the telephone nearly every second, hands crossed behind his back, frowning. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was even paler than usual. 

"Stupid piece of S***, should have rung hours ago...." He muttered, glaring at the telephone out of the corner of his eyes. The rest of the Bladebreakers, minus Takao, silently watched Kai, eyes tired, but not suicidal enough to try to reason with Kai. 

Kyoujo sighed and closed his eyes in defeat, dead tired. It was annoying, having to watch Kai pace like a lunatic, but he didn't dare to say anything. He liked living, thank you very much. Max and Ray shared the same thought, both biting their lips, angry at Kai. 

Kai was still pacing. 

The red-eyed boy felt like screaming his head off, he was feeling so frustrated, worried, afraid. But as the telephone began to ring, his head snapped up and he darted to the telephone, red eyes wide. 

"Takao!" The captain of the Bladebreakers nearly shouted in the receiver. 

Kyoujo wanted to hit Kai, badly. This had happened three times already and now, every caller simply must have come to the conclusion, that Kai had finally lost it. He really felt pity for the poor caller, who had the misfortune of being the one, who had to endure Kai's wrath, when the caller wasn't Takao. 

But when Kyoujo saw that Kai began to smile, he let out a huge sigh of relief, hugging Dizzy protectively to his chest. 

"Okay, see you soon." Kai whispered and gently put the receiver down. His eyes hardened after noticing the stares of the other Bladers. What are you looking at, Stupids??" Kai barked loudly and stalked off to his room, huffing. 

Kyoujo sighed again and shook his head. But he had to admit, being awake at four a.m really puts a damper of one's mood. 

The genius of the Bladebreakers smiled and put his glasses down. The things Kai is doing for his lover, waiting for his phone-call, not caring about getting some well deserved rest...., he really loves Takao. 

It was time for Takao to come back. 

After all, you can't expect Kai to be left alone without his boyfriend for three days. 

Yes, it was.... 

**__**

**_Time_**

----------------------------- 

****

**Religious**

___________________________________ 

Kai never really was religious. He had his own rules, did things in his own way and didn't believe in any god, mystical being and whatever. No, he really had no passion for religion. 

But after meeting Takao, Kai finally believed in Angels and God. 

After all Takao was a god-send, his savior, his angel, his messiah. He now believed, after meeting the 

holder of Dragoon, that somewhere was a being, so full of mercy and compassion, who had heard his longing of having a special person, who would love Kai with all their heart. 

God made Kai's wish come true. Kai was thankful, gratitude filling every inch of his body. 

Takao was a mystical being,. In Kai's opinion, at least. 

Yeah, Kai was religious now. 

_______________________________________ 

****

**-End-**

Review please? Pretty weird stuff I wrote..... *sweatdrops* 


End file.
